Juan Carlos I De España
Juan Carlos I de España (Roma, 5 de enero de 1938) fue rey de España desde el 22 de noviembre de 1975 hasta el 19 de junio de 2014, fecha de su abdicación y del acceso a la Jefatura del Estado de su hijo Felipe VI. Ostenta de forma vitalicia el título de rey y es capitán general de las Fuerzas Armadas en la reserva,789 aunque no ejerce funciones constitucionales sino solo protocolares como miembro de la Familia Real. En junio de 2019, cinco años después de su abdicación, anunció su retirada definitiva de la vida pública e institucional.10 Fue proclamado el 22 de noviembre de 1975, tras la muerte de Francisco Franco, de acuerdo con la Ley de Sucesión en la Jefatura del Estado de 1947. La Constitución española, ratificada por referéndum popular el 6 de diciembre de 1978 y promulgada el 27 de diciembre del mismo año, lo reconoce expresamente como rey de España y legítimo heredero de la dinastía histórica de Borbón, otorgándole la Jefatura del Estado. La carta magna confiere a su dignidad el rango de símbolo de la unidad nacional. Anteriormente a su proclamación, había desempeñado funciones interinas en la Jefatura del Estado durante la enfermedad de Franco. A lo largo de su reinado, el rey gozó de un elevado apoyo popular en España, y en menor grado, en Iberoamérica. Sin embargo, en 2012 esta tendencia cambió de forma drástica y el apoyo se fue reduciendo hasta el punto de que, en abril de 2013, un 53 % de la población desaprobaba la forma en que desempeñaba sus funciones, frente al 42 % que lo aprobaba, si bien siguió manteniendo una valoración positiva superior al resto de instituciones del sistema político español. No obstante, tres meses después de este dato, la confianza ciudadana en España subió ocho puntos hasta situarse en el 50 % de aprobación. El papel del rey en la Transición española y su intervención durante el intento de golpe de Estado de 1981, su apoyo a la unidad europea y su contribución a la hora de estrechar relaciones diplomáticas, han sido objeto de diversos homenajes, reconocimientos, premios y galardones internacionales como el Premio Carlomagno (1982),11 el Premio Félix Houphouët-Boigny para la Búsqueda de la Paz de la Unesco (1995),12 la «Medalla de la Democracia» de la Universidad Yeshiva (1997),13 el Premio «Estadista Mundial» de la Fundación Appeal of Conscience (1997)14 o el Premio Estatal de la Federación Rusa (2011),15 entre otros.1617 Sobre su papel durante los primeros años de su reinado, la revista Time publicaría que el rey Juan Carlos surgió «como uno de los héroes más improbables e inspiradores de la libertad del siglo XX, desafiando un intento de golpe militar que buscaba subvertir a la joven democracia posfranquista de España».18 El 2 de junio de 2014, anunció su abdicación de la Corona de España.19 El 19 de junio de 2014 le sucedió su hijo, Felipe, tras la aprobación de la Ley Orgánica 3/2014, de 18 de junio, tal y como establece el artículo 57.5 del texto constitucional.20 Índice * 1Biografía ** 1.1Primeros años ** 1.2Príncipe de España (1969-1975) ** 1.3Reinado (1975-2014) *** 1.3.1Presidentes del Gobierno en su reinado ** 1.4Abdicación * 2Valoración ** 2.1Confianza ciudadana ** 2.2Punto de vista de los historiadores * 3Críticas ** 3.1Fortuna personal *** 3.1.1Manuel de Prado y Colón de Carvajal * 4Vida privada y familiar ** 4.1Descendencia ** 4.2Vida privada ** 4.3Aficiones * 5Salud * 6Títulos, honores y nombramientos ** 6.1Durante su reinado ** 6.2Después de su reinado ** 6.3Nombramientos en homenaje al rey * 7Cine y televisión * 8Parentesco con demás reyes europeos * 9Ancestros * 10Véase también * 11Notas y referencias ** 11.1Notas ** 11.2Referencias * 12Bibliografía * 13Enlaces externos Biografía Primeros años Bautizado como Juan Carlos Alfonso Víctor María de Borbón y Borbón, Juan Carlos I es nieto por vía paterna de Alfonso XIII, hijo del matrimonio habido entre Juan de Borbón y Battenberg, conde de Barcelona, y de María de las Mercedes de Borbón y Orleans. Juanito, como lo llaman sus más cercanos para diferenciarlo de su padre, Juan de Borbón,21 nació, como se desprende de un comunicado de la Casa Real Española, en un apartamento del edificio situado en el número 122 del viale dei Parioli de Roma (Italia), ciudad donde vivían sus padres, durante el exilio de la Familia Real, ausente de España desde la proclamación de la Segunda República en 1931. Fue bautizado el 26 de enero de 1938 en la capilla de la Orden de Malta de Roma por el cardenal secretario de Estado de la Santa Sede, monseñor Eugenio Pacelli, futuro papa Pío XII. Su abuela paterna, la reina Victoria Eugenia, fue la madrina, y su abuelo materno, Carlos Tancredo de Borbón-Dos Sicilias, príncipe de las Dos Sicilias e infante de España, el padrino. En 1942 se trasladó junto con el resto de su familia a Lausana, en Suiza. En una entrevista celebrada el 25 de agosto de 1948 entre Franco y el conde de Barcelona en el golfo de Vizcaya, se acordó que el príncipe se trasladaría a España para cursar allí sus estudios. El 8 de noviembre de 1948, a los diez años de edad, Juan Carlos pisó por primera vez suelo español. Allí estudiaría durante ese año académico. Tras el verano de 1949, sin embargo, el deterioro de las relaciones entre Franco y don Juan llevarían a este último a decidir que su hijo no volviera por el momento a España. Tras un año en Estoril (Lisboa), Juan de Borbón accedió a que Juan Carlos regresara a España en el otoño de 1950 para continuar sus estudios, en esta ocasión acompañado de su hermano menor Alfonso. Para el verano de 1954, Juan Carlos había terminado el bachillerato. Posteriormente realizó su instrucción militar en la Academia General Militar de Zaragoza (1955-1957), en la Escuela Naval Militar de Marín en Pontevedra (1957-1958) y finalmente en la Academia General del Aire de San Javier en Murcia (1958-1959). Completó su formación en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid, donde cursó estudios de Derecho Político e Internacional, Economía y Hacienda Pública. Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa de 1956, el 29 de marzo, Jueves Santo, en la residencia familiar de Estoril, llamada todavía hoy Villa Giralda, Juan Carlos, que ya tenía 18 años cumplidos, disparó accidentalmente un revólver mientras jugaba en el desván de la casa con su hermano menor, Alfonso, lo que causaría la muerte de Alfonso.2223 El hermano mayor del conde de Barcelona y tío de Juan Carlos, Jaime de Borbón, solicitaría meses después una investigación judicial del suceso; petición calificada por el historiador Paul Preston como de inaudita «insensibilidad y pura malevolencia» y que seguramente fue motivada por procurarse beneficios políticos a su propia causa.2425 Fotografiado en agosto de 1962 en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca, junto con la Princesa Sofía, el embajador español en los Estados Unidos Antonio Garrigues y John F. Kennedy. El 13 de septiembre de 1961 se anunció oficialmente el compromiso de Juan Carlos con la princesa Sofía de Grecia, su prima tercera. Ocho meses después, el 14 de mayo de 1962, la pareja contraía matrimonio en Atenas por los ritos ortodoxo y católico. Con anterioridad a su celebración, Franco había manifestado su interés en que Juan Carlos y Sofía vivieran en España,26 de modo que, a principios de 1963, y a pesar de la oposición inicial de Juan de Borbón, el matrimonio se trasladaba a Madrid para fijar su residencia en el Palacio de La Zarzuela. El 5 de marzo de 1966, se celebró una reunión del Consejo Privado del Conde de Barcelona en Estoril para conmemorar el veinticinco aniversario de la muerte de Alfonso XIII, a la que había sido invitado Juan Carlos. La reunión debía ser un acto de reafirmación de los derechos dinásticos de Juan de Borbón. Pese a que dos meses antes, Juan Carlos había declarado que «jamás» aceptaría la Corona mientras viviera su padre, decidió no asistir a la reunión a instancias de su esposa, Sofía de Grecia, utilizando como pretexto una indisposición. Juan de Borbón consideró aquel hecho como una ruptura de la unidad dinástica por parte de Juan Carlos.26 Príncipe de España (1969-1975) Juan Carlos y Francisco Franco en 1969 En virtud de la Ley de Sucesión en la Jefatura del Estado de 1947, Franco estableció que el futuro rey de España sería designado por él. En julio de 1969 designaría a Juan Carlos como sucesor a título de rey, nombramiento ratificado por las Cortes Españolas el 22 de julio de 1969, ante las que el joven príncipe prestaría juramento el mismo día de guardar y hacer guardar las Leyes Fundamentales del Reino y los principios del Movimiento Nacional, es decir, el ideario franquista.27No obstante, se basó en las facultades que dichas leyes le otorgaban para impulsar el cambio de régimen y facilitar el advenimiento de la democracia.28 Siguiendo las reglas dinásticas, la sucesión hubiera debido recaer en su padre, Juan de Borbón y Battenberg, tercer hijo y heredero del rey Alfonso XIII. Sin embargo, las no muy cordiales relaciones entre Juan y Franco determinaron el salto en la línea de sucesión y el nombramiento de Juan Carlos como príncipe de España, título de nuevo cuño con el que Franco pretendía salvar distancias con respecto a la monarquía liberal. Dicho salto fue aceptado por el príncipe Juan Carlos, creando un conflicto interno en la Casa Real de Borbón. El Conde de Barcelona no renunciaría oficialmente a sus derechos sucesorios hasta 1977. Juan Carlos I asumió interinamente la jefatura del Estado entre el 19 de julio al 2 de septiembre de 1974, y después desde el 30 de octubre al 20 de noviembre de 1975 por enfermedades de Franco. El 9 de julio de 1974, Franco era ingresado por una flebitis en la pierna derecha. Antes de partir hacia el hospital, llamó al presidente del Gobierno, Carlos Arias Navarro, y al presidente de las Cortes Españolas, Alejandro Rodríguez de Valcárcel, para que prepararan el traspaso interino de poderes al príncipe. Con todo, dos días más tarde, Juan Carlos, que no quería un traspaso interino por parte de Franco, intentó persuadir a Arias para que hiciera ver al dictador que debía traspasarle el poder de manera definitiva. Ante la negativa del presidente del Gobierno, el príncipe pidió a Franco que no firmara el decreto de traspaso. El 19 de julio, el estado del dictador se agravó, por lo que Arias acudió al hospital para que aprobara el traspaso. El yerno de Franco, Cristóbal Martínez-Bordiú, intentó impedir que Arias entrara en la habitación del jefe del Estado. Finalmente consiguió acceder, tras lo cual convenció al dictador para que cediera el poder de manera interina, lo que provocó la furia del marqués de Villaverde y de la esposa del dictador, Carmen Polo. Juan Carlos asumía por primera vez la jefatura del Estado de manera interina. Juan Carlos de Borbón, príncipe de España, en 1971. Tras un nuevo empeoramiento de la salud de Franco, el 23 de octubre de 1975, Valcárcel y Arias Navarro acudieron a La Zarzuela para proponer al príncipe que asumiera de nuevo interinamente la jefatura del Estado. Juan Carlos se negó si la sustitución no era definitiva. El 30 de octubre, Franco padeció una peritonitis. Informado de la gravedad de su estado por el equipo médico que lo atendía, el dictador ordenó su sustitución por parte del príncipe Juan Carlos, lo que este aceptó, una vez tuvo la certeza de que la enfermedad del dictador era terminal. Reinado (1975-2014) Artículo principal: Reinado de Juan Carlos I de España Estandarte del rey Juan Carlos I. Al anunciarse la muerte de Franco (20 de noviembre de 1975), juró acatar los Principios del Movimiento Nacional, destinados a perpetuar el franquismo. Fue proclamado rey de España por las Cortes Españolas como Juan Carlos I de España el 22 de noviembre de 1975 y exaltado al trono el 27 de noviembre con una ceremonia de unción llamada: «Misa de Espíritu Santo» (el equivalente a una coronación) celebrada en la histórica Iglesia de San Jerónimo el Real de Madrid. Pese a haber jurado fidelidad a las leyes del Movimiento, con su actitud, promovió y alentó3028 la Ley para la Reforma Política, que fue votada por el Congreso de los Diputados el 18 de noviembre de 1976 y aprobada en referéndum con un abrumador apoyo del 94%, lo que inició la Transición Española hacia la democracia. El 14 de mayo de 1977, su padre, el Conde de Barcelona, renunció a sus derechos dinásticos históricos y a la jefatura de la Casa Real en la persona de Juan Carlos, una vez que hubo constatado la imposibilidad de acceder personalmente al trono. Con esta renuncia se reanudaba la dinastía histórica; y de esta forma, tras la proclamación de Juan Carlos I como rey de España y con la renuncia de Juan de Borbón a sus derechos, Felipe se convirtió en Heredero de la Corona y asumió el título de Príncipe de Asturias el 1 de noviembre de 1977. Don Juan efectuó su renuncia en un acto en donde estuvo presente, entre muchos, Landelino Lavilla en calidad de Notario Mayor del Reino; tras la ceremonia Don Juan declaró que renunciaba «con mucho amor a España y cariño por mi hijo».3132 El 22 de junio de 1977, Juan Carlos I envió una carta al sah de Irán, Reza Pahleví, en la que confirmaba su apuesta por la democracia, pero veía peligrar la monarquía, puesto que Adolfo Suárez, el candidato de su «plena confianza» y que consideraba soporte del sistema monárquico, carecía de las fuentes externas de financiación que disponían otras ideologías como la derecha, los comunistas y los socialistas, recalcando de estos últimos su ideología marxista (el PSOE se definió como tal hasta 1979). Finalmente, el rey solicitaba al sah «en nombre del partido político del presidente Suárez» un préstamo de diez millones de dólares como su «contribución personal al fortalecimiento de la monarquía española». La carta fue desvelada tras la publicación en 1991 del diario de Asadollah Alam, ministro del Interior y primer ministro del sah.3334 Primera firma de Juan Carlos I como Rey de España, localizada en el acta de entrega del cadáver de Francisco Franco al abad del Valle de los Caídos. Es la única vez que firmó con la clásica fórmula de "Yo, el Rey". Durante su reinado se aprobó la Constitución española, que define las funciones del rey, suprimiendo toda participación política de la Corona y convirtiendo España en una monarquía parlamentaria de corte europeo occidental; asimismo, el artículo 57 de la Constitución le reconoce como el heredero legítimo de la «dinastía histórica».32La Constitución fue ratificada en referéndum del 6 de diciembre y el rey la sancionó el 27 de diciembre. Uno de los momentos más graves a los que tuvo que hacer frente el rey Juan Carlos I fue el intento de golpe de Estado del 23 de febrero de 1981, el conocido como «23-F». Ese día, durante la segunda votación de la investidura del candidato a la Presidencia del Gobierno Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo, se produjo la toma del Congreso de los Diputados por parte de fuerzas de la Guardia Civil al mando del teniente coronel Antonio Tejero. Simultáneamente en la Capitanía General de la III Región Militar (Valencia) el teniente general Jaime Miláns del Bosch ocupó las calles de la ciudad con tanques y hubo diversos conatos en otros puntos, tales como la toma de los estudios de Televisión Española en Prado del Rey (Madrid). La intervención televisiva de Juan Carlos I desautorizando el golpe acabó con la insurrección, que pensaba contar con el apoyo de la Corona, y contribuyó a aumentar su carisma entre sectores políticos que hasta entonces no eran muy afines a la forma de gobierno monárquica. Después de este conflicto la monarquía quedó definitivamente consolidada. El 9 de febrero de 2012, el semanario alemán Der Spiegel publicó un cable diplomático desclasificado por Alemania según el cual el rey habría mostrado simpatía por los golpistas durante un encuentro con el entonces embajador de Alemania en España, Lothar Lahn.35 En respuesta, Rafael Spottorno, jefe de la Casa del Rey, desmintió esta atribuida simpatía y afirmó: «Ni su Majestad ni la Casa Real acostumbran a valorar escritos u opiniones de terceros, que es una responsabilidad exclusiva de sus autores y que, en este caso, no se compadecen con la realidad de unos hechos, cuyo desarrollo y corolario final son de público conocimiento».36 El 21 de septiembre de 1992, el entonces príncipe Salmán bin Abdulaziz de Arabia Saudí y Juan Carlos I de España inauguraron la Mezquita de la M-30, financiada con 2000 millones de pesetas del rey Fahd de Arabia Saudí. Juan Carlos I en 2003. En 1992, ante las especulaciones acerca de que Juan Carlos mantenía una relación sentimental con la catalana Marta Gayá, tanto el jefe de la Casa del Rey, Sabino Fernández Campo, como el presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, manifestaron su preocupación sobre que se pudiera haber orquestado una campaña contra el rey.37 La publicación en 1993 por el aristócrata José Luis de Vilallonga de El Rey, última biografía autorizada hasta el momento por el rey Juan Carlos, suscitó controversia, por cuanto la edición española omitía comentarios de Juan Carlos I acerca del 23-F que sí aparecían en otras ediciones europeas del libro, del mismo modo que ponía en boca de Vilallonga comentarios que en otras ediciones se atribuían al propio Juan Carlos.38 Vilallonga había declarado meses antes en una entrevista que el rey le había pedido que, respecto del 23-F, en el libro, «dijese yo Vilallonga casi todas las cosas».39 El 12 de diciembre de 2011, tras las informaciones aparecidas en los medios de comunicación acerca de la probable imputación por malversación, fraude, prevaricación, falsedad y blanqueo de capitales del yerno del Rey, Iñaki Urdangarin, duque consorte de Palma de Mallorca, La Zarzuela anunció que lo apartaba de todos los actos institucionales, por entender que su conducta no había sido «ejemplar».40 Además, durante su tradicional mensaje de Nochebuena, el Rey insistió en la necesidad de un comportamiento ejemplar por parte de todas las personas con responsabilidades públicas, tras lo que afirmó que «la justicia es igual para todos», lo que se interpretó como una alusión a la probable imputación de su yerno.41 Con todo, tras su discurso en la solemne apertura de la X Legislatura, el 27 de diciembre, el rey Juan Carlos lamentó que se hubiera personalizado su mensaje de Navidad.42 Dos días más tarde, el juez instructor José Castro imputaba a Iñaki Urdangarin. Durante su declaración ante el juez instructor en Palma, los días 25, 26 y 27 de febrero de 2012, Urdangarin manifestó que el Rey le había pedido que abandonara sus negocios en marzo de 2006. Sin embargo, el 16 de abril de 2012, se hicieron públicos tres correos electrónicos escritos por Urdangarin y aportados al juez instructor por su exsocio, Diego Torres, que implicarían al Rey en negocios a favor de su yerno con posterioridad a esa fecha.43 El 14 de abril de 2012, Juan Carlos I sufrió una fractura de cadera durante una cacería de elefantes a la que había sido invitado en Botsuana, lo que levantó críticas desde distintos ámbitos debido a que ocurrió en la peor semana de la crisis económica y tras un discurso en el que el Rey había pedido "rigor" y "sacrificios" a los españoles. Mientras que Partido Popular y Partido Socialista no quisieron valorar públicamente el percance,44 Izquierda Plural, Unión Progreso y Democracia y Esquerra Republicana de Catalunya anunciaron que preguntarían al Gobierno por este asunto en el Congreso de los Diputados.45 El lendakari, Patxi López, afirmó que «no estaría mal» una disculpa pública por parte del monarca.46 El 18 de abril, al salir del hospital donde fue intervenido, el Rey se disculpó públicamente por esos hechos, situación sin precedentes desde que comenzara su reinado,47 calificada como un episodio absolutamente nuevo en toda la historia de la realeza.48 En el año 2013, a raíz de salir a la luz la «estrecha relación» que el rey mantenía con la empresaria alemana Corinna zu Sayn-Wittgenstein, algunos medios de comunicación hicieron público que la Casa del Rey, utilizando dos millones de euros procedentes de fondos públicos de Patrimonio Nacional, remodeló profundamente la finca La Angorrilla —lugar muy cercano al Palacio de la Zarzuela, donde durante varios años habría vivido Corinna.49 Presidentes del Gobierno en su reinado * Carlos Arias Navarro (1974-1976): presidió las primeras reformas democráticas. Sus continuas desafecciones al ritmo e intensidad de los cambios impulsados por el monarca y su insistencia en preservar el legado del dictador Francisco Franco, propiciaron finalmente su cese. El 1 de julio de 1976, tras una tensa reunión con el rey, Arias Navarro presentó finalmente su dimisión. * Adolfo Suárez (1976-1981), UCD: apoyado por un grupo de políticos de su generación, que habían llegado a las convicciones democráticas por diversos caminos, entre 1976 y 1979, desmontó el régimen franquista mediante la estrategia de las sucesivas y profundas reformas internas estrictamente acordes con la letra de las Leyes del Movimiento. Hitos claves en su periodo fueron la aprobación del Proyecto de reforma política y las primeras elecciones generales libres (1977), de las que emergieron unas Cortes constituyentes que redactaron y aprobaron la Constitución española (1978) aún vigente. Dimitió en 1981 cansado de la creciente presión de los partidos de izquierda y de las tensiones en su propio partido, UCD. * Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo (1981-1982), UCD: durante su mandato, la decisión más relevante fue la adhesión de España a la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte (OTAN), que fue muy disputada por la oposición dirigida por el Partido Socialista Obrero Español. En su corto periodo se abortaron las últimas intentonas golpistas. También, se produjo la aprobación de la tan esperada Ley del Divorcio. * Felipe González (1982-1996), PSOE: los hechos más destacables de su larga presidencia fueron el ingreso en la OTAN, del que antes era opositor y que fue revalidado por un referéndum en 1986, el ingreso en la Comunidad Económica Europea (actual Unión Europea) y la celebración de los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona y de la Exposición Universal de Sevilla en 1992. En el ámbito social, se despenalizó el aborto en ciertos supuestos; y se amplió el Estado de Bienestar, gracias a la extensión a toda la población de servicios públicos como la Sanidad, la educación obligatoria y gratuita hasta los 16 años, la ampliación del seguro de paro y un notable crecimiento de las pensiones. Con el apoyo de los fondos europeos, se construyeron autovías y se inauguró la primera línea del AVE (Madrid-Sevilla, en 1992). Su gobierno, apoyado electoralmente por sucesivas mayorías absolutas (1982, 1986 y 1989), se vio empañado en sus últimos años por una profunda crisis económica, un estado de corrupción casi generalizado y el escándalo de los GAL, una trama de terrorismo de Estado contra ETA. En lo referente a sus relaciones con el monarca, la percepción externa es que fueron bastante cordiales, aunque ocurrieron hechos puntuales como un escándalo de espionaje ilegal perpetrado por el CESID a diversas figuras entre las que se encontraba el rey. * José María Aznar (1996-2004), PP: En líneas generales, tanto con Felipe González como con José María Aznar, a medida que la Transición a la democracia iba dejando paso a varias décadas de normalidad democrática, se observaba que el papel político del rey disminuía. La acción de gobierno del PP en su I Legislatura tuvo una orientación centrista para dar una sensación de continuidad con respecto a la etapa socialista anterior. Por ello, el nuevo gobierno popular mantuvo una política social que asegurase el Estado de bienestar, inició un diálogo con los sindicatos y una aproximación a los partidos nacionalistas. Se impulso la supresión del servicio militar obligatorio y se intensificó la lucha contra el terrorismo etarra. En política internacional, el objetivo prioritario del gobierno fue la consecuencia de la integración monetaria de España en el euro. El 14 de marzo de 2004 se convocaron elecciones generales, a las que Aznar había decidido no presentarse y su partido presentó a un nuevo candidato, Mariano Rajoy. Tres días antes, Madrid sufrió el peor ataque terrorista —de orientación yihadista— de la historia de España y de la Unión Europea: 11-M que dejó un saldo de 192 muertos. En esta jornada de luto, el rey dirigió un discurso al país en plena conmoción nacional.50 José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero prometiendo su cargo por segunda vez ante los reyes de España, Juan Carlos I y Sofía. * José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (2004-2011), PSOE. Esas elecciones fueron ganadas, a pesar de tener todo los pronósticos en contra, por el PSOE y Rodríguez Zapatero fue investido el quinto presidente del Gobierno en periodo democrático. Su gobierno se desarrolló en una coyuntura de expansión económica hasta 2008 y de la peor crisis económica de la historia de España desde entonces. El 20 de octubre de 2011, sucedió uno de los acontecimientos más esperados por la sociedad española tras la instauración de una monarquía parlamentaria, la banda terrorista ETA declaró el «cese definitivo de la actividad armada». Desde el 2008, el gobierno actuó contra la crisis económica con varias medidas: entre otras el llamado Plan E de inversión público en infraestructuras, una reforma laboral que facilitaba el despido, el rescate de algunos bancos, la retirada de algunas medidas sociales, la subida del IVA, la bajada de un 5% de su sueldo a los funcionarios y el incremento de la edad de jubilación. En el ámbito social, se aprobó el matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo (2005), Ley de Dependencia (2006) y la Ley de Igualdad de Género (2007). Los expresidentes del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, Mariano Rajoy, Felipe González y Rodríguez Zapatero junto al rey emérito Juan Carlos I en junio de 2015 en Madrid. * Mariano Rajoy (2011-2014), PP. El 20 de noviembre de 2011, Rajoy venció en las elecciones generales anticipadas por mayoría absoluta. En el ámbito económico, su gobierno adoptó duras medidas para afrontar el agravamiento de la crisis económica. Entre ellas, la reducción del gasto público mediante congelaciones salariales a los funcionarios (supresión de la paga extra de Navidad), recortes en educación, Sanidad y prestaciones sociales, subida del IRPF y del IVA (21 %), el saneamiento financiero de los bancos con ayudas públicas (Bankia) y europeas (la UE aportó 100.000 millones de euros para el rescate de la banca española a cambio de nuevos ajustes) la reforma laboral para flexibilizar el empleo y abaratar el despido y el pago de deudas públicas a proveedores. Desde 2012, empezó un conflicto planeado por el Plan Soberanista del gobierno catalán presidido por Artur Mas que aspiraba a la independencia de Cataluña. Abdicación Artículo principal: Abdicación de Juan Carlos I Juan Carlos de Borbón a caballo durante su etapa en la Academia General Militar, por Augusto Ferrer-Dalmau (2014). Museo de la Guardia Real, Palacio Real de El Pardo. El 2 de junio de 2014 Juan Carlos I manifestó su disposición a renunciar en su hijo Felipe, que asumió el cargo con el nombre de Felipe VI. La abdicación se produce de acuerdo con la fórmula recogida en la Carta Magna, concretamente en el título segundo de la misma (De la Corona española) en favor de su hijo. Tal como estipula la constitución es necesaria una ley orgánica para aplicar dicha sucesión, que fue aprobada por las Cortes Generales y sancionada en un acto solemne.51 En el Congreso de los Diputados dicha ley fue ampliamente respaldada: de 350 escaños, que posee la cámara, contó con 299 votos a favor, 23 abstenciones y 19 votos negativos.52 En el Senado contó con una amplio respaldo: 233 votos a favor, 5 en contra y 20 abstenciones de los 266 posibles.53 El mismo día de hacerse público el anuncio, los principales partidos republicanos, como IU, BNG y ERC, así como movimientos sociales antimonárquicos y radicalistas,nota 5como la Coordinadora 25-S y el Movimiento 15-M, convocaron manifestaciones en las principales capitales del país y en otros municipios, difundidas a través de las redes sociales, para reivindicar la república y la celebración de un referéndum sobre la forma de Estado,575859 a las que asistieron decenas de miles de personas. En dichas manifestaciones se pudieron observar numerosas banderas tricolores republicanas. En Cataluña, las manifestaciones fueron principalmente convocadas por ERC, mediante un llamamiento para apoyar una república catalana independiente; en dichas manifestaciones, sumándose a la tricolor, se observaron banderas catalanas independentistas y pancartas a favor de la secesión de Cataluña.606162Similar situación se produjo en Galicia, cuyas manifestaciones fueron apoyadas, entre otros mentados, por el BNG y Nós-Unidade Popular, ambos a favor de la autodeterminación de Galicia; observándose banderas gallegas independentistas y consignas a favor de una república gallega independiente.6364El sábado 7 de junio, se impulsaron nuevamente, entre otros, por plataformas y partidos ya mencionados, manifestaciones en más de 40 ciudades españolas, reiterando la demanda anterior. La presencia en esta convocatoria fue bastante menor que la que precedió el día 2.65 La participación, en ambas manifestaciones, fue muy inferior a la de otras convocatorias a favor de la república desde la restauración de la monarquía.66 Valoración Confianza ciudadana Moneda de cien pesetas del año 1988 con el retrato de Juan Carlos I. Busto de Juan Carlos I situado en el ayuntamiento de Vigo. Según sondeos de opinión, durante la mayor parte de su reinado el rey gozó de un nivel de popularidad muy elevado en España67 y en ciertas partes de Iberoamérica, donde llegó a ser considerado el líder más popular en 2008.68 Su figura, considerada una garantía de orden y estabilidad, siempre gozó de un elevado apoyo popular, incluso durante los primeros años de la crisis económica iniciada en 2008, mientras se producía un profundo desencanto ciudadano hacia el resto de instituciones del Estado.69 Sin embargo, esta tendencia sufrió el primer cambio drástico en abril de 2012, tras una cacería llevada a cabo en Botsuana durante los peores momentos de la crisis económica. En aquel momento, el apoyo de la población, que se encontraba en el 74 %, cayó hasta el 52 %.70 A pesar de que el porcentaje de aprobación creció lentamente y se situó en diciembre del mismo año en el 58 %,71 en 2013 este porcentaje se desplomó. En abril de aquel año, por primera vez, y pese a seguir siendo la figura del sistema político español con mejor valoración —por encima de los Ayuntamientos, el Parlamento, el Gobierno, los partidos políticos y los representantes políticos—, la mayoría de la población, un 53 %, desaprobaba la forma en que el rey desempeñaba sus funciones, frente al 42 % que lo aprobaba.72 No obstante, dos meses después de este dato, la confianza ciudadana subió ocho puntos porcentuales hasta situarse en el 50 % de aprobación. A pesar de situarse lejos de los datos obtenidos en años anteriores, el apoyo ciudadano seguía siendo superior al obtenido por el resto de instituciones del sistema político español y también superior al obtenido por otros jefes de Estado en sus respectivos países (como en Estados Unidos, Francia o Italia).73 En un sondeo de opinión realizado en junio de 2014, pocos días después de anunciarse su abdicación, el rey Juan Carlos obtuvo un 6,9 sobre 10 a la hora de calificar el respeto que inspiraba su figura entre la ciudadanía.74 Punto de vista de los historiadores Según José Álvarez Junco:75 Según Santos Juliá:76 Según Juan Pablo Fusi:77 Según Victoria Prego, autora del libro Así se hizo la Transición (1995):78 Según Charles Powell:79 Críticas Algunas ONG y movimientos sociales sostuvieron que, en sus visitas a Marruecos, el rey actuaba como intermediario del Gobierno español en la venta de armas a este país80 que habrían sido utilizadas para reprimir al pueblo saharaui.80 También se le ha criticado su conocida amistad81 con las familias reales de países de Oriente medio como Arabia Saudí, Kuwait o Emiratos Árabes Unidos, países con regímenes autoritarios, destacando el caso de Arabia Saudí, cuya monarquía absoluta controla todos los organismos del Estado82 y ha sido durante años acusada de corrupción masiva83 y de constituir un régimen feudal''83 y ''no libre.84 Dentro de las críticas al rey a menudo también se han incluido a los medios de comunicación españoles, que según sus críticos dan una imagen deliberadamente positiva de su figura,85 que incluso algunos medios extranjeros han señalado como un auténtico culto a la personalidad.86 Otras críticas se refirieron a la irresponsabilidad penal del monarca, consagrada en la Constitución Española, que lo hacían inimputable por cualquier delito que pudiera cometer.8788 Además, diversos autores han señalado el tabú existente en los medios de comunicación españoles en torno a la figura del Rey.89 También ha sido criticado en algunos sectores su papel en el 23-F, el fallido golpe de Estado que tuvo lugar en 1981, pues el rey habría sabido previamente de su existencia o incluso podría haber sido partícipe.90 Del mismo modo, algunos autores consideraron inadecuado el ¿Por qué no te callas? que el rey espetó al presidente venezolano Hugo Chávez en la XVII Cumbre Iberoamericana.91 En el año 2007, The Times, uno de los periódicos más importantes del Reino Unido, criticó el "lujoso estilo de vida" del rey y la "idealización" que se ha hecho de su figura durante 30 años, al tiempo que lo calificaba de "playboy".92 Según una investigación periodística del diario Público, que tuvo acceso a documentos clasificados, publicada en 2014, el rey Juan Carlos I habría intermediado entre la dictadura militar de Jorge Rafael Videla en Argentina y el gobierno de España presidido por Adolfo Suárez desde 1976.93 Según la investigación y los documentos confidenciales, España habría proporcionado ayuda económica a través de acuerdos comerciales y diplomáticos.93 A su vez, el rey también habría hecho de intermediario entre la dictadura argentina y grandes empresarios y banqueros españoles, entre los que se encontraría Emilio Botín padre, propietario del Banco Santander.93 La necesidad de Argentina por obtener divisas provendría de los grandes gastos que suponían en esos años sus programas de represión política (véase Vuelos de la muerte y Desaparecidos durante el Proceso de Reorganización Nacional).93 La investigación también señalaba el intercambio de regalos y condecoraciones entre altos cargos de ambas naciones94 —por ejemplo el rey en 1978 le concedió a Videla la gran cruz de la Orden del Mérito Militar y el collar de la Orden de Isabel la Católica, mientras que el entonces príncipe Felipe (Felipe VI) fue nombrado por la Armada Argentina Guardiamarina Honoris Causa en 1981—.94 España también habría dado cursos a 33 militares argentinos entre 1976 y 1983 (ya en democracia) partícipes de la represión en su país.95 Fortuna personal En septiembre de 2012 el diario The New York Times publicó un artículo titulado «Un Rey escarmentado que busca la redención, para España y su Monarquía».96 En el texto, difundido cinco días después97 de que el monarca visitara al periódico para explicar la situación española y mejorar la imagen del país,98 se indicaba, entre otros datos, que «la fortuna de la Familia Real española ha sido estimada en hasta 2.300 millones de dólares 1.800 millones de euros». Fuentes del diario neoyorquino indicaron posteriormente que el cálculo no había sido producto de una investigación propia, sino que se basaba en un promedio de cifras ya publicadas.99 Las únicas publicaciones que, hasta esa fecha, habían incluido una cifra para la fortuna del rey de España, habían sido las revistas Eurobusiness (2000 y 2002) y Forbes (2003). Precisamente, esta última justificó la inclusión del monarca español en sus listas de 2003 por el dato que un año antes había publicado Eurobusiness.100 Eurobusiness fue la primera en hablar de 1.790 millones de euros en la lista que publicó en 2002 con las 400 personas más ricas de Europa. Aunque en el suplemento anterior, publicado en el año 2000, el rey ya había aparecido con una fortuna estimada en unos 1.681 millones, el dato pasó desapercibido y las reacciones no llegaron hasta que se publicó el número del año 2002,101 donde se afirmaba:101 En aquella ocasión el Gobierno y la Casa del Rey sí tuvieron conocimiento de la información y reaccionaron desmintiéndola. El embajador español en Reino Unido, país en el que se editaba la revista, envió una carta al director de la misma en la que le transmitía «el estupor de la Casa de Su Majestad el Rey de España» y calificaba de «disparatada» la estimación de Eurobusiness, a lo que añadía la posible explicación al «erróneo» cálculo de la revista:101 Sobre la cuestión de si los bienes inmuebles de Patrimonio Nacional fueron incluidos en la estimación de la fortuna, el artículo de The New York Times sentencia: «una suma 2.300 millones de dólares que sus defensores afirman que fue inflada por la inclusión de propiedades del gobierno».96 La prensa generalista española que analizó la información sobre la supuesta fortuna, alineó sus tesis con el dictamen del Gobierno, calificando el dato de «exorbitante» e «inverosímil»,101 de «cálculo incorrecto», «cifra equivocada» e «inflada»100 o de «chocante».102 Sin embargo, en España, otras voces, como el economista y catedrático de la UPM, además de antiguo consejero delegado de Campsa, Roberto Centeno, que se presenta a sí mismo como asesor de la campaña de Donald Trump en España,103 dio por válida la cifra del New York Times, y acusó al monarca y su antiguo administrador, Manuel Prado y Colón de Carvajal, de cobrar comisiones por el petróleo importado por el Estado procedente de países de Oriente Medio —de 1 a 2 dólares por barril— desde finales de la década de 1970.104 En 2015 se filtró una conversación, grabada por el Centro Nacional de Inteligencia, donde el empresario Javier de la Rosa afirmaba que el bróker Arturo Fassana, implicado en varias tramas de corrupción y lavado de dinero, «guardó» en algún momento 300 millones a Juan Carlos I.105 Manuel de Prado y Colón de Carvajal El ingeniero, economista y escritor español Roberto Centeno González, colaborador del diario ultraderechista Alerta Digital,106 cuya trayectoria profesional ha discurrido en diversas empresas públicas del Estado español (Butano, SA, ENAGAS, CAMPSA, Saras Energía, ERG Petróleos y ENEROIL), ha afirmado que tras hacerse responsable de la contratación de un cargamento de petróleo kuwaití, el entonces Ministro de Hacienda, Francisco Fernández Ordóñez, le hizo una llamada de atención para que no volviera a formalizar contrato de suministro de petróleo alguno en Oriente Próximo porque ese terreno estaba reservado para Manuel Prado y Colón de Carvajal. Así, según nos cuenta el propio Centeno,107 Fernández Ordóñez le llegó a decir lo siguiente: «Mira, ha estado aquí Manolo Prado, que se ha enterado que estabas en Kuwait y me ha montado un pollo que no puedes imaginar, me ha dicho que Arabia Saudí y los Emiratos son exclusivamente suyos y nadie más que él puede negociar ni un barril, así que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer nada parecido». Termina diciendo que Juan Carlos I, a través de su representante y administrador privado Manuel de Prado, «tenía el monopolio de nuestros suministros extra durante la crisis petróleo», y que «Hacienda pagaba por el petróleo lo que ponía en la factura, sin entrar en averiguación alguna y menos cometer la ordinariez de decir que se podía comprar más barato cuando el conseguidor era Prado».108 Vida privada y familiar Descendencia El 14 de mayo de 1962 se casó en Atenas con la princesa Sofía de Grecia y Dinamarca, con la que tuvo tres hijos: * Elena de Borbón y Grecia, infanta de España y duquesa de Lugo; n. 20 de diciembre de 1963. Casada con Jaime de Marichalar y Sáenz de Tejada en 1995, del que se divorció en 2010. ** Felipe Juan Froilán de Marichalar y Borbón, grande de España; n. 17 de julio de 1998. ** Victoria Federica de Marichalar y Borbón, grande de España; n. 9 de septiembre de 2000. * Cristina de Borbón y Grecia, infanta de España;nota 6 n. 13 de junio de 1965. Casada con Iñaki Urdangarin Liebaert en 1997. ** Juan Urdangarin y Borbón, grande de España; n. 29 de septiembre de 1999. ** Pablo Urdangarin y Borbón, grande de España; n. 6 de diciembre de 2000. ** Miguel Urdangarin y Borbón, grande de España; n. 30 de abril de 2002. ** Irene Urdangarin y Borbón, grande de España; n. 5 de junio de 2005. * Felipe de Borbón y Grecia, rey de España como Felipe VI; n. 30 de enero de 1968. Casado con Letizia Ortiz Rocasolano en 2004. ** Leonor de Borbón y Ortiz, princesa de Asturias; n. 31 de octubre de 2005'.' ** Sofía de Borbón y Ortiz, infanta de España; n. 29 de abril de 2007. Vida privada A raíz de la polémica surgida por la cacería del rey en Botsuana en abril de 2012, se apuntó, desde determinados ámbitos periodísticos, que los reyes harían vidas separadas,109110 extremo que no ha sido confirmado por la Casa del Rey. La prensa española, periódicos extranjeros como Bild, La Stampa y Middle East Times International así como la periodista Pilar Eyre en su libro La soledad de la reina y el exdirector del periódico ABC, José Antonio Zarzalejos, señalaron también una posible relación sentimental de varios años del rey con Corinna Larsen,111 hechos que fueron negados por esta última. Asimismo, se le atribuyen otros importantes affaires extramatrimoniales con otras mujeres como Barbara Rey o la mallorquina Marta Gayá.112 113La residencia oficial de la Familia Real es el Palacio Real de Madrid, pero se reserva para las ceremonias oficiales. Los reyes residen en el Palacio de La Zarzuela y la familia del rey Felipe reside también dentro del recinto de la Zarzuela, en una construcción reciente llamada Pabellón del Príncipe. La infanta Elena vive en una residencia privada en Madrid y Cristina reside en Ginebra desde el verano de 2013. En la época estival, la Familia Real reside en el Palacio de Marivent, en Palma de Mallorca, pero para las ceremonias oficiales se reserva el Palacio Real de La Almudaina. Aficiones El rey Juan Carlos participó como regatista en los Juegos Olímpicos de Múnich 1972 compitiendo en la clase Dragon con su embarcación Fortuna. Sus dos tripulantes fueron Félix Gancedo y Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba.114 Posteriormente formó parte del equipo Bribón. Tras varias décadas de alta competición, incluyendo un breve retiro entre 2011 y 2016, Juan Carlos I se proclamó campeón del mundo de vela en 2017, a los 79 años, en la categoría de embarcaciones clásicas de 6 metros en el Mundial de Vancouver (Canadá).115 También es radioaficionado (su indicativo es EA0JC),116 y aficionado al esquí y a la caza. Esta afición ha suscitado distintas polémicas,117 además de la desatada a raíz de su viaje a Botsuana en 2012. Así, el 8 de octubre de 2004 participó en una cacería de osos en Rumanía.118 En 2006, distintos medios de Rusia lo acusaron de haber cazado a un oso drogado, lo que llevó a la apertura de una investigación por parte de las autoridades rusas. Este hecho fue desmentido por la Casa del Rey.119 A raíz de esas polémicas, el 21 de julio de 2012 la sección española del Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza (WWF) decidió suprimir el cargo de Presidente de Honor de sus estatutos, cargo que ostentaba el Rey desde la fundación de la organización.120 Fue ganador del Premio Carlomagno en 1982 y del Premio Simón Bolívar en 1983, y ha recibido doctorados honoris causa en universidades como las de Bolonia (1988), Oxford (1986), Cambridge (1988), Harvard (1983) o La Sorbona (1985). Juan Carlos I junto a su esposa Sofía de Grecia. Salud Ha tenido que someterse a varias intervenciones quirúrgicas en las últimas décadas. La noche del 21 al 22 de junio de 1981 tuvo que ser operado de urgencia como consecuencia de un golpe contra una puerta de cristal cuando se disponía a bañarse en la piscina del La Zarzuela, que le produjo un corte en el nervio radial.121 El 3 de enero de 1983 sufrió una fisura en la pelvis mientras esquiaba en Gstaad (Suiza), por la que hubo de estar tres meses de baja.122 El 19 de julio de 1985 tuvo que ser intervenido nuevamente para extirparle una fibrosis consecuencia de aquel accidente de esquí.123 El 28 de diciembre de 1991 padeció un nuevo accidente de esquí en Baqueira Beret, tras el que hubo de ser operado de la rodilla, lo que le llevó a estar cuatro meses de baja.124 El 8 de mayo de 2010 le fue extraído un tumor benigno del pulmón en Barnaclínic, entidad sanitaria privada vinculada al Hospital Clínic de Barcelona. El 14 de abril de 2012 tuvo que ser operado de urgencia de la cadera en el Hospital Quirón San José de Madrid, después de una rotura acaecida durante una cacería de elefantes a la que había sido invitado en Botsuana. El 23 de noviembre de 2012, el rey es intervenido de nuevo en el Hospital Quirón San José de Madrid, en esta ocasión para implantarle una prótesis en la articulación de la cadera izquierda.125 El 3 de marzo de 2013, el monarca fue intervenido quirúrgicamente en la Clínica La Milagrosa de Madrid, en este caso de discopatías y de estenosis de canal lumbar.126 El 24 de septiembre de 2013, el rey es operado de su cadera izquierda en el Hospital Universitario Quirón de Pozuelo de Alarcón, Madrid. La intervención quirúrgica estuvo dirigida por el doctor Miguel Cabanela.127 El 21 de noviembre de 2013, el monarca fue operado de nuevo de su cadera izquierda, para sustituir la prótesis provisional implantada en la anterior intervención por una definitiva. La intervención se realizó también en el Hospital Universitario Quirón de Pozuelo de Alarcón, Madrid.128 En agosto de 2019, Juan Carlos ingresó nuevamente en la Quirón para otra operación a corazón abierta, dirigida en esa ocasión por el cirujano Alberto Forteza Gil.129 Títulos, honores y nombramientos Escudo de armas personal del rey Juan Carlos I.nota 7130 Durante su reinado La Constitución Española, en su título II, artículo 56, párrafo 2, designó el título de rey para Juan Carlos I, pudiendo hacer uso de otros títulos y dignidades, generalmente referidas a entidades históricas, y que han estado tradicionalmente asociadas a la Corona española:131 * Rey de España * Rey de Castilla, de León, de Aragón, de las Dos Sicilias (referido a Nápoles y Sicilia), de Jerusalén, de Navarra, de Granada, de Toledo, de Valencia, de Galicia, de Mallorca, de Sevilla, de Cerdeña, de Córdoba, de Córcega, de Murcia, de Menorca, de Jaén, de los Algarves, de Algeciras, de Gibraltar, de las Islas Canarias, de las Indias Orientales y Occidentales y de las Islas y Tierra Firme del Mar Océano * Archiduque de Austria * Duque de Borgoña, de Brabante, de Milán, de Atenas y de Neopatria * Conde de Habsburgo, de Flandes, del Tirol, del Rosellón y de Barcelona * Señor de Vizcaya y de Molina * Etc.nota 8 No obstante, la mayoría de estos títulos tienen un carácter meramente honorífico. Otros títulos y dignidades asociados al titular de la Corona son los siguientes: * Rey católico * Capitán general de las Reales Fuerzas Armadas y su comandante supremo * Gran maestre de la Orden del Toisón de Oro * Gran maestre de la Orden de Carlos III * Gran maestre de la Orden de Isabel la Católica y de la Orden del Mérito Civil * Gran maestre de la Orden de Alfonso X el Sabio * Gran maestre de la Orden de San Raimundo de Peñafort * Gran maestre de la Orden de Cisneros * Gran maestre de las órdenes militares de Montesa, Alcántara, Calatrava y Santiago, así como de otras órdenes militares menores o condecoraciones de España * Gran maestre de la Real Orden de Caballeros de Santa María de El Puig * Caballero de la Orden de San Javier, de la Orden de San Jenaro, de la Suprema Orden de la Santísima Anunciación, de la Orden de la Jarretera y de la Orden del Imperio británico (desde 1988) * Bailío gran cruz de justicia con collar de la Orden Constantiniana de San Jorge. * Bailío gran cruz de honor y devoción de la Orden de Malta * Gran collar de la Orden de la Reina de Saba (Imperio etíope) y de la Orden de Pahlaví (Imperio de Irán) * Gran Cordón de la Suprema Orden del Crisantemo del Estado de Japón * Orden de Juan Mora Fernández (Costa Rica) * Caballero gran cruz de la Legión de Honor y de la Orden Nacional del Mérito * Hermano mayor de la Hermandad del Santo Entierro de Sevilla, Hermandad del Santo Entierro de Bollullos Par del Condado (Huelva), de la Real Cofradía del Santo Sepulcro y de la Soledad de Villarrobledo, de la Real Cofradía del Santo Sepulcro de Medina del Campo (Valladolid), Real Cofradía El Prendimiento de Hellín132133 y de las Reales Maestranzas de caballería de Ronda, Granada, Valencia, Sevilla y Zaragoza * Miembro de la Real Asociación de Hidalgos de España * Gran Cruz de la Real Orden del Mérito Deportivo134 Después de su reinado Tras abdicar, Juan Carlos y Sofía mantienen con carácter honorífico y de forma vitalicia el título de reyes, y reciben tratamiento de "majestad" y honores análogos a los establecidos para los herederos de la Corona.135 * Capitán general en la reserva de las Fuerzas Armadas Nombramientos en homenaje al rey Artículo principal: Nombramientos en homenaje al rey Juan Carlos I Numerosos lugares, infraestructuras y objetos han sido nombrados en homenaje al rey Juan Carlos I, en la propia España, así como en el resto del mundo. Entre los más significativos están: la Base Antártica Juan Carlos I en la isla Livingston (islas Shetland del Sur), el Buque de Proyección Estratégica Juan Carlos I (perteneciente a la Armada Española), el parque Juan Carlos I en Madrid, la Universidad Rey Juan Carlos en Móstoles o el Centro Rey Juan Carlos I de España (The King Juan Carlos I of Spain Center) en Nueva York (Estados Unidos). Cine y televisión A lo largo de los años, la figura de Juan Carlos I se ha convertido en personaje de películas y telefilmes en España, pudiendo mencionarse los siguientes: * Mortadelo y Filemón. Misión: salvar la Tierra (2008), interpretado por Toni Albà. * 20-N: Los últimos días de Franco (2008), interpretado por Fernando Cayo. * 23-F: El día más difícil del rey (2009), interpretado por Lluís Homar. * Adolfo Suárez, el presidente (2010), interpretado por Fernando Cayo. * Alfonso, el príncipe maldito (2010), interpretado por Fernando Gil. * Felipe y Letizia (2010), interpretado por Juanjo Puigcorbé. * Tarancón, el quinto mandamiento (2010), interpretado por Álex Tormo. * 23-F: la película (2011), interpretado por Fernando Cayo. * Los días de gloria (2011), interpretado por Ángel Hidalgo. * Sofía (2011), interpretado por Jorge Suquet. * El Rey (2013), interpretado por Fernando Gil.136 Parentesco con demás reyes europeos Ancestros Ancestros de Juan Carlos I de Españamostrar Véase también * Estandarte de Juan Carlos de Borbón * Escudo de armas de Juan Carlos de Borbón * Reinado de Juan Carlos I de España * Casa de Su Majestad el Rey * Injurias a la Corona * Línea de sucesión al trono español * Nombramientos en homenaje al rey Juan Carlos I * ¿Por qué no te callas? * Visitas oficiales al exterior del rey Juan Carlos I * Títulos nobiliarios otorgados por Juan Carlos I * Su Alteza el príncipe * Plaza de Juan Carlos I (Barcelona) Notas y referencias Notas # ↑ Tras la muerte de Francisco Franco el 20 de noviembre de 1975, la jefatura del Estado fue asumida en funciones durante dos días por el Consejo de Regencia, mientras el príncipe Juan Carlos no jurara como rey. # ↑ Majestad es el tratamiento protocolario que designa el Real Decreto 1368/1987.1 En lengua oral, sin embargo, es usado el de señor.2 Si se emplea la dignidad mayestática, el tiempo empleado debe ser la segunda persona del plural; por el contrario, si se emplea señor, se emplea la tercera persona del singular.3 En ningún caso puede ser tratado de usted.2 # ↑ Ceremonia religiosa de exaltación al Trono conocida como «misa del Espíritu Santo»,4 aunque comúnmente denominada «misa de coronación».5 # ↑ El Palacio Real es la sede y residencia oficial del reyes de España, destinado al ejercicio de las funciones de alta representación que la Constitución les encomienda.6 El Palacio de La Zarzuela es la residencia privada de los monarcas. # ↑ Se emplea el uso de radicalistas en función de la segunda acepción que recoge la RAE54 en tanto quieren una profunda remodelación del sistema actual, como es la apertura de un proceso constituyente total, y otras amplias reformas5556 # ↑ La infanta Cristina también fue duquesa de Palma de Mallorca hasta 2015, año en el que su título fue revocado por orden de su hermano, el rey Felipe VI. # ↑ En esta versión se muestra el escusón de la misma forma que el escudo, aunque su forma no es mencionada en el blasonamiento pero, en la mayoría de los diseños de armas reales desde el siglo XVIII, el escusón se representa con forma ovalada; el entado en punta se muestra más exagerado. # ↑ Debido a la gran cantidad de títulos asociados a la Monarquía Hispánica, solo se escribían los más importantes, terminando la lista con un «etc.» o «&c.», refiriéndose así a títulos secundarios y en desuso. Estos son: Referencias # ↑ «Real Decreto 1368/1987, de 6 de noviembre, sobre régimen de títulos, tratamientos y honores de la Familia Real y de los Regentes». Boletín Oficial del Estado núm. 271, de 12 de noviembre de 1987 (Agencia Estatal Boletín Oficial del Estado): 33717. 6 de noviembre de 1987. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Serna Ramos, María de la (8 de mayo de 2016). «Señor rey don Juan Carlos». El Huffington Post. # ↑ Martínez-Fornés, Almudena (21 de septiembre de 2015). «Al Rey solo le tutea su familia; los demás le tratan de «Señor» o «Majestad»». ABC. # ↑ Zugasti, Ricardo (2007). «Juan Carlos I y el acercamiento a Europa en la prensa española de la transición (1975-1977)». Comunicación y hombre(3): 112. # ↑ Preston, 2012. # ↑ «Reales Sitios». Casa de Su Majestad el Rey. Consultado el 6 de octubre de 2015. «En la actualidad el Palacio Real de Madrid es la sede oficial de su Majestad el Rey para el ejercicio de las funciones de alta representación que la Constitución le otorga». # ↑ Presidencia del Gobierno (19 de junio de 2014). «Real Decreto 470/2014, de 13 de junio, por el que se modifica el Real Decreto 1368/1987, de 6 de noviembre, sobre régimen de títulos, tratamientos y honores de la Familia Real y de los Regentes». Boletín Oficial del Estado núm. 149, de 19 de junio de 2014. Agencia Estatal Boletín Oficial del Estado. ISSN 0212-033X. # ↑ Jefatura del Estado (19 de julio de 1989). «Ley 17/1989, de 19 de julio, Reguladora del Régimen del Personal Militar Profesional». Boletín Oficial del Estado núm. 172, de 20 de julio de 1989. Agencia Estatal Boletín Oficial del Estado. «Disposición transitoria primera. Situación de segunda reserva de los Oficiales Generales. ... 2. Al cumplir la edad de retiro fijada en el artículo 64 de esta Ley, pasarán a la situación de segunda reserva, en las condiciones mencionadas en el apartado anterior, los Oficiales Generales que tengan dicha categoría en la fecha de entrada en vigor de la misma». # ↑ González, Miguel (17 de junio de 2014). «El Rey será capitán general en la reserva y no se ‘jubilará’ del Ejército». El País. # ↑ Alberola, Miquel (28 de mayo de 2019). «El rey Juan Carlos se retira de la vida pública». El País. # ↑ Crespo MacLennan, Julio (2004). España en Europa, 1945-2000. Del ostracismo a la modernidad. Ed. Marcial Pons Historia # ↑ «El Rey, premio de la Paz de la Unesco por "evitar la guerra civil" según Kissinger», El País, 11 de enero de 1995 # ↑ «El Rey reitera en Nueva York la autocrítica por el decreto de expulsión de los judíos», El País, 9 de abril de 1997 # ↑ «El Rey alerta contra actitudes intolerantes», El País, 11 de abril de 1997 # ↑ «Viaje de trabajo de Su Majestad el Rey a la Federación de Rusia», Casa de Su Majestad el Rey. Consultado el 20 de julio de 2012 # ↑ «La familia Kennedy se une a los homenajes que recibe el Rey en Estados Unidos», El País, 12 de abril de 1997 # ↑ «Sarkozy elogia la aportación del Rey Juan Carlos a la democracia en España», El Día, 2 de mayo de 2008 # ↑ «Beyond Soccer: The Poignance (and Royalty) of Spain’s Soft Power», Time, 5 de julio de 2012 (en inglés) # ↑ Ana, Romero. «El Rey abdica». El Mundo. Consultado el 2 de junio de 2014. # ↑ «El Rey renuncia y abre el proceso sucesorio». # ↑ Preston, Paul (2004). «In Search of a Lost Crown, 1931-1948». Juan Carlos: A People's King (en inglés). Londres: HarperCollins. ISBN 9780002556323. # ↑ El Rey Juan Carlos I y Froilán: Accidentes reales con armas de fuego # ↑ Apezarena, José y Castilla, Carmen (1993). Así es el príncipe: vida del futuro rey de España. Ediciones Rialp # ↑ Preston, Paul (2004). «The Tribulations of a Young Soldier, 1955-1960». Juan Carlos: A People's King (en inglés). Londres: HarperCollins. ISBN 9780002556323. # ↑ Reseña de la obra de Paul Preston localizado en Google Bookk1 # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Preston, Paul (2004). «A Life Under Surveillance, 1960-1966». Juan Carlos: A People's King (en inglés). Londres: HarperCollins. ISBN 9780002556323. # ↑ «Juan Carlos I jura como sucesor de Franco». Youtube. Vídeo subido el 12 de diciembre de 2008. Consultado el 25 de febrero de 2014. «22 de julio de 1969. El príncipe Don Juan Carlos jura como sucesor a Franco y manifiesta que la legitimidad que acepta es la del 18 de julio de 1936.» # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b la situación dio cierta ventaja al proyecto reformista de Juan Carlos y Fernández-Miranda(...) El Rey se servía de su prerrogativa de nombrar procuradores para sustituir a los franquistas que iban falleciendo con liberales de confianza (...)La presidencia de la Comisión de Leyes Fundamentales pasó del veterano falangista Raimundo Fernández Cuesta al opusdeísta liberal Gregorio López Bravo. Esta comisión había empezado a estudiar proyectos de leyes de reunión y asociación y una reforma del código penal...Juan Carlos Paul Preston # ↑ Crónica 2013 S.L., ed. (18 de julio de 2016). «Por qué las declaraciones virales de Juan Carlos I sobre Franco son más actuales de lo que parece». el debat. Consultado el 8 de octubre de 2016. # ↑ Palacio Atard, Vicente (1988). Real Academia de la Historia, ed. Juan Carlos I y el advenimiento de la democracia. Madrid: Espasa Calpe. p. 108. ISBN 84-239-6260-1. Consultado el 2 de junio de 2014. # ↑ «14 de mayo: don Juan renuncia a sus derechos dinásticos». # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Por otro, es una decidida reafirmación de la legitimidad dinástica del actual rey, más que frente a viejos pleitos dinásticos —hoy en día ya no planteados— en cuanto a la persona de Juan Carlos, quien, como consecuencia de la renuncia a los derechos sucesorios efectuada por su padre, Juan de Borbón, en 1977, se convirtió en la Monarquía reinstaurada en 1978 en el legítimo rey de España, continuador de la dinastía histórica.2 # ↑ «Los días en que hablé con Suárez del Rey y sobre su enfermedad: Artículo sobre el libro del periodista Carlos Herrera, en el que se hace referencia a la carta enviada por el Rey». # ↑ «Artículo "El Plural" (2011). De cuando el Rey pedía dinero para UCD con el fin de frenar al PSOE "marxista" Que contiene el texto traducido de la misiva.». # ↑ «Did Spanish King Sympathize with Coup Attempt?» (en inglés). Der Spiegel. 9 de febrero de 2012. # ↑ «diariodenavarra». # ↑ Preston, Paul (2004). «Living in the Long Shadow of Success, 1981-2002». Juan Carlos: A People's King (en inglés). Londres: HarperCollins. ISBN 9780002556323. # ↑ La edición española del libro El Rey omite declaraciones de don Juan Carlos sobre el 23-F, El Mundo, 25 de abril de 1993, p. 14. # ↑ «El Rey dice que su padre supo siempre que no iba a reinar», El Mundo, 11 de enero de 1993, p. 10. # ↑ «Zarzuela aparta a Urdangarín de sus actos oficiales porque su comportamiento "no le parece ejemplar"». RTVE. 12 de diciembre de 2011. # ↑ «El Rey, sobre el 'caso Urdangarin': "La justicia es igual para todos"». El País. 26 de diciembre de 2011. # ↑ «El Rey lamenta que se haya personalizado su discurso de Navidad». El País. 27 de diciembre de 2011. # ↑ «El rey y la infanta mediaron en negocios de Urdangarin, según revelan 'El Mundo' y 'El País'». RTVE. 17 de abril de 2012. # ↑ Respaldo o silencio en público, inquietud creciente en privado, El País, 15 de abril de 2012. # ↑ Cuatro partidos preguntan al Gobierno en el Congreso por el viaje del Rey, El País, 16 de abril de 2012. # ↑ Rubalcaba afirma que "lo leal es hablar en privado con el Rey" de sus errores, El País, 16 de abril de 2012. # ↑ El rey se disculpa: "Lo siento mucho, me he equivocado. No volverá a ocurrir", 20 minutos, 18 de abril de 2012. # ↑ "Lo siento mucho, me he equivocado y no volverá a ocurrir" Univision, 18 de abril de 2012. # ↑ Lobo, José Luis (7 de marzo de 2013). «La Casa del Rey pagó con fondos públicos la reforma de la casa de Corinna en El Pardo». El Confidencial. Consultado el 2 de mayo de 2015. # ↑ Discurso del rey sobre los atentados del 11 de marzo de 2004 alojado en Wikisource # ↑ «El Rey sanciona la ley orgánica de su abdicación en Felipe VI». El País. 18 de junio de 2014. # ↑ «El Congreso aprueba la ley orgánica de abdicación». # ↑ «El Senado aprueba definitivamente y por amplia mayoría la ley de abdicación del rey». RTVE. 17 de junio de 2014. # ↑ «definición de radicalismo». # ↑ «Plataforma 25s». # ↑ «Propuestas 15M». # ↑ Decenas de miles de personas reclaman un referéndum sobre la monarquía por toda España. 20minutos.es, 3 de junio de 2014. Consultado el 4 de junio de 2024. # ↑ Decenas de miles de voces republicanas en las plazas. Joaquín Vera, Rafael J. Álvarez, Quico Alsedo, El Mundo, 3 de junio de 2014. Consultado el 4 de junio de 2014. # ↑ Miles de personas reclaman un referéndum sobre la Monarquía. Àngels Piñol, Jesús Sérvulo González, El País, 2 de junio de 2014. Consultado el 4 de junio de 2014 # ↑ «periodismo digital». # ↑ «Partidos de izquierda convocan manifestaciones por la república». # ↑ «ERC responde a la abdicación del Rey». # ↑ «Miles de personas salen a la calle en Galicia». # ↑ «Manifestación en vigo». # ↑ «Manifestaciones en varias ciudades españolas piden un referéndum sobre la Monarquía». 7 de junio de 2014. # ↑ «Miles de manifestantes reclaman la república en decenas de ciudades». 8 de junio de 2014. # ↑ Biografía del Rey Juan Carlos I de Borbón Quien.net. # ↑ «Juan Carlos I líder más valorado en el conjunto de Iberoamérica», El Mundo, 9 de julio de 2008 # ↑ «Los españoles dicen no al Gobierno y a la oposición», El País (27 de marzo de 2011). Consultado el 7 de abril de 2013 # ↑ «Un anacronismo que funciona», El País (25 de agosto de 2012). Consultado el 7 de abril de 2013 # ↑ «La Corona mantiene su apego popular», El País (6 de enero de 2013). Consultado el 7 de abril de 2013 # ↑ «El apoyo al Rey se desploma, sobre todo entre los jóvenes», El País (7 de abril de 2013). Consultado el 7 de abril de 2013 # ↑ «El desplome de la política», El País (17 de agosto de 2013). Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2014 # ↑ «Los españoles y la abdicación del Rey», El País (6 de junio de 2014). Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2014 # ↑ José Álvarez Junco (2 de junio de 2014). «Monarquismo o juancarlismo». El País. # ↑ Santos Juliá (2 de junio de 2014). «Último servicio a la democracia». El País. # ↑ Juan Pablo Fusi (3 de junio de 2014). «Juan Carlos I: Monarquía y democracia». La Vanguardia. # ↑ Victoria Prego (3 de junio de 2014). «Un Rey en el que muy pocos creyeron». El Mundo. # ↑ Charles Powell (3 de junio de 2014). «Un Rey para la Democracia». ABC. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b «"El rey Juan Carlos trabaja como intermediario en la venta de armas"». Diagonal. 18 de julio de 2013. # ↑ Fernández, Lara (4 de noviembre de 2011). «El Rey afianza su amistad con los jeques de los 'petrodólares'». El Confidencial. Archivado desde el original el 16 de abril de 2015. Consultado el 18 de junio de 2014. # ↑ Campbell, Christian (2007). Legal Aspects of Doing Business in the Middle East. Lulu Enterprises Incorporated. p. 265. ISBN 978-1-4303-1914-6. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Fisk, Robert (14 de mayo de 2003). «Robert Fisk: The corrupt, feudal world of the House of Saud». The Independent (Web Archive). Archivado desde el original el 10 de octubre de 2011. Consultado el 18 de junio de 2014. # ↑ Freedom House (2012). «Freedom in the World» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de junio de 2014. # ↑ Castro Torres, Carmen (2010). La prensa en la transición española, 1966-1978. Alianza Editorial. p. 392. ISBN 978-84-206-8320-1. # ↑ Ros, Elianne (18 de noviembre de 2013). «Severo retrato de Juan Carlos en la televisión francesa». Canal+ / El periódico (París). Consultado el 18 de junio de 2014. # ↑ «Si el rey hubiera matado a su chófer habría sido declarado inmune». Público. 31 de agosto de 2012. # ↑ «Garzón pide que la Constitución incluya la responsabilidad penal del Rey». El País. 17 de julio de 1999. # ↑ «Paul Preston: "Durante mucho tiempo en España era tabú hablar mal de la Familia Real"». Cadena Ser. 10 de noviembre de 2012. # ↑ «El Rey sabía que se iba a producir el golpe del 23-F, según unas supuestas memorias de Fernández Campo». El Periódico. 22 de febrero de 2013. # ↑ Juan Carlos Monedero (14 de abril de 2013). «No serás rey, Felipe». Público. # ↑ Colomer, R. (31 de agosto de 2007). «The Times critica el "lujoso estilo de vida" del Rey y le califica de "playboy"». The Times (recogido en español por Libertad Digital). # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d Albin, Danilo (20 de octubre de 2014). «España financió a la dictadura de Videla». Público. Consultado el 29 de octubre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Albin, Danilo (21 de octubre de 2014). «La dictadura de Videla y España intercambiaron, apoyos, medallas y regalos». Público. Consultado el 29 de octubre de 2014. # ↑ «España dio cursos a torturadores de la dictadura de Videla». La Gaceta. 22 de octubre d 2014. Consultado el 29 de octubre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b «Chastened King Seeks Redemption, for Spain and His Monarchy», The New York Times (28 de septiembre de 2012). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ «“Un Rey escarmentado que busca la redención por España”», El País(29 de septiembre de 2012). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ «El Rey visita el ‘New York Times’ para explicar la situación económica española», El País (24 de septiembre de 2012). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ «¿A cuánto asciende la fortuna personal del Rey? 'The New York Times' reabre el debate», El Confidencial (3 de octubre de 2012). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b «Por qué el 'New York Times' infló la fortuna del Rey», El Economista(6 de octubre de 2012). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d «La falsa fortuna del Rey», El Mundo (21 de julio de 2002). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ «La fortuna del Rey por Alfonso Ussía», La Razón (8 de octubre de 2012). Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2012 # ↑ Pardo, Pablo (9 de noviembre de 2016). «Roberto Centeno, el español que asesora a la campaña de Donald Trump». El Mundo. Consultado el 3 de noviembre de 2019. # ↑ «El catedrático Centeno amplía su denuncia: el rey Juan Carlos se llevaba “1 o 2 dólares por barril de petróleo”». Radio 3W. 12 de diciembre de 2014. Consultado el 2 de mayo de 2015. «La cifra no la recuerdo exactamente, pero había un sobrecoste. Es decir, entre comprarlo directamente, que estábamos hablando de treinta y tantos dólares de aquellos años (si le ponemos la inflación ahora no sé cuánto saldría, desde luego el doble o el triple)… Pero, en fin, había comisiones que podían oscilar entre 1 y 2 dólares por barril y eso es una barbaridad por la cantidad de barriles de petróleo que caben en un superpetrolero. Un petrolero de 200.000 toneladas lleva entre 1.400.000 o 1.600.000 barriles. Entonces estamos hablando de que un petrolero le puede producir en aquel momento un beneficio de 2 millones de dólares del año 1979. Eso son palabras mayores». # ↑ Javier G. Negre; Quico Alsedo (16 de abril de 2014). «De la Rosa, al 'pequeño Nicolás': 'Llevaba por la noche el dinero en efectivo al despacho de Jordi Pujol'». El Mundo. Consultado el 17 de abril de 2015. # ↑ Centeno, Roberto (24 de octubre de 2019). «El análisis de Roberto Centeno: Ante la exhumación de los restos del caudillo Franco». Alerta Digital. Consultado el 3 de noviembre de 2019. # ↑ Libertad Constituyente TV (20 de abril de 2017), RLC (2017-04-20) España rota por la corrupción de los partidos estatales de este Régimen., consultado el 5 de enero de 2018 # ↑ «El juancarlismo deja España al borde del abismo. Blogs de El Disparate Económico». El Confidencial. Consultado el 5 de enero de 2018. # ↑ «Los 15 minutos de la Reina» en El País, 22 de abril de 2012 # ↑ Pilar Urbano: «El rey ha reventado la confianza de los españoles», Levante-EMV, 20 de abril de 2012. # ↑ «La princesa Corinna, la amiga del rey que está en boca de todos». 20 Minutos. 21 de abril de 2012. Consultado el 17 de noviembre de 2012. # ↑ https://www.elespanol.com/reportajes/grandes-historias/20170120/187482023_0.html # ↑ http://www.elmundo.es/loc/casa-real/2017/12/23/5a39457022601d4a358b45b2.html # ↑ «Nauta360 13-08-2013». # ↑ «El rey Juan Carlos, campeón mundial a los 79 años». El País. 22 de septiembre de 2017. Consultado el 30 de octubre de 2017. # ↑ «La Radioafición». # ↑ Un gran aficionado a la vela y a la caza, El País, 14 de abril de 2012. # ↑ «Disparos» contra el Rey de Rumanía, El Mundo, 17 de octubre de 2004. # ↑ Medios rusos atribuyen al Rey la caza 'amañada' de un oso, El País, 20 de octubre de 2006. # ↑ «WWF deja al Rey sin la presidencia de honor». El País. 21 de julio de 2012. Consultado el 18 de noviembre de 2012. # ↑ El Rey no sufrirá secuelas físicas por las lesiones sufridas con el cristal de una puerta en la Zarzuela, El País, 23 de junio de 1981. # ↑ El rey Juan Carlos podrá hacer vida normal a finales de marzo, según el equipo médico, El País, 19 de febrero de 1983. # ↑ El Rey se sometió ayer en Barcelona a una ligera intervención quirúrgica, El País, 19 de julio de 1985. # ↑ El Rey deberá ser operado en una rodilla tras sufrir un accidente mientras esquiaba en Baqueira, El País, 30 de diciembre de 1991. # ↑ «Comunicado intervención quirúrquica». # ↑ «Comunicado intervención quirúrquica». # ↑ «Comunicado Casa Real». # ↑ «La Voz de Galicia». # ↑ «Concluye con éxito la operación a corazón abierto de Juan Carlos I». # ↑ Andoni Esparza Leibar (2006). «El escusón y algunas reflexiones sobre la España externa». Emblemata 12: 231-274. ISSN 1137-1056. # ↑ «Royal Styles Spain. En heráldica.org». # ↑ «Nombramientos de Honor de la Cofradía». # ↑ «EL PRENDIMIENTO: “NUESTRA DECISIÓN DE DEJAR DE SUBIR AL CALVARIO FUE ACERTADA”». Consultado el 30 de noviembre de 2016. # ↑ as.com (ed.). «Casillas recibe la Gran Cruz del Mérito el día 10 de noviembre». Consultado el 23 de enero de 2017. # ↑ «Real Decreto 470/2014, de 13 de junio, por el que se modifica el Real Decreto 1368/1987, de 6 de noviembre, sobre régimen de títulos, tratamientos y honores de la Familia Real y de los Regentes». Boletín Oficial del Estado. # ↑ «Fórmula TV». Bibliografía * Eyre, Pilar: Dos Borbones en la corte de Franco, La Esfera de los Libros, 2005. ISBN 84-9734-393-X 3. * Preston, Paul. Juan Carlos: A People's King, HarperCollins Publishers Ltd, London, 2004, ISBN 0002556324 (Considerada la biografía fundamental). * —— (2012). Juan Carlos I (edición actualizada). Penguin Random House Grupo Editorial España. ISBN 9788499922737. * Tusell, Javier: Juan Carlos I: la restauración de la monarquía. Temas de Hoy, Madrid, 1995. ISBN 84-7880-589-3. * Zavala, José María: La maldición de los Borbones, Plaza & Janés, 2007. ISBN 84-01-37969-5. Enlaces externos * Wikimedia Commons alberga una categoría multimedia sobre Juan Carlos I. * Wikinoticias tiene noticias relacionadas con Juan Carlos I de España. * Wikisource contiene obras originales de Juan Carlos I de España. * Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Juan Carlos I de España. * Sitio web oficial de la Casa Real * Biografía por Fundación CIDOB * Especial en el diario El País sobre Juan Carlos I * Especial en el diario ABC sobre Juan Carlos I * Vídeo del juramento del rey de España tomando posesión de su cargo * «El poder del Rey», análisis de Santos Juliá sobre la figura de Juan Carlos I en el diario El País. * Árbol genealógico de Juan Carlos I en WikiTree (en inglés) * Biografía oficial del monarca Categorías: * Hombres * Nacidos en 1938 * Casa de Borbón en España * Reyes de España * Miembros del Collar de la Orden del Libertador San Martín * Premio Carlomagno * Premio Internacional Simón Bolívar * Regatistas de España en los Juegos Olímpicos de Múnich 1972 * Regatistas de España * Regatistas de la clase Dragon * Romanos * Transición española * Capitanes Generales * Capitanes Generales de la Armada Española * Caballeros de la Orden del Toisón de Oro (Rama española) * Caballeros de la Orden de San Jenaro * Reinado de Juan Carlos I * Orden de Buena Esperanza * Grandes cruces de la Legión de Honor * Doctores honoris causa por la Universidad Complutense de Madrid * Reyes de España del siglo XX * Orden de la Estrella de Rumania * Orden del León Blanco * Condecorados con la medalla de oro de la Comunidad de Madrid * Familia real española * Condes de Barcelona * Condecorados con la Orden de Jaime I el Conquistador * Caballeros de la Suprema Orden de la Santísima Anunciación * Grandes maestres de la Orden del Toisón de Oro (Rama española) * Grandes maestres de la Orden de Carlos III * Grandes maestres de la Orden de Isabel la Católica * Bailíos grandes cruces de honor y devoción de la Orden de Malta * Caballeros grandes cruces de justicia de la Sagrada Orden Militar Constantiniana de San Jorge * Caballeros grandes cruces de la Orden de Avis * Grandes collares de la Orden de Santiago de la Espada * Grandes collares de la Orden del Infante Don Enrique * Orden del Quetzal * Caballeros de la Orden del Águila Blanca * Doctores honoris causa por la Universidad de Santo Tomás (Filipinas) * Españoles nacidos en Italia * Miembros de la Academia de Ciencias Morales y Políticas (Francia) * Graduados honorarios de la Universidad de Cambridge * Doctores honorarios de la Universidad Hebrea de Jerusalén * Doctores honorarios de la Universidad de Harvard * Galardonados con la Medalla de Extremadura * Orden del Nilo * Orden al Mérito de la República de Polonia * Miembros de la Orden de la Jarretera * Premio Nansen * Grandes cruces de la Real Orden del Mérito Deportivo * Orden del Mérito Nacional * Grandes collares de la Orden de la Torre y de la Espada * Grandes cruces de la Orden de la Doble Cruz Blanca * Condecorados con la Orden del Crisantemo * Alumnado de la Academia General Militar * Grandes cruces con brillantes de la Orden El Sol del Perú * Medallas de Oro de Navarra * Hijos adoptivos de Madrid